dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: Connections
This is the second installment of The Big Brawl Series. 'Preceded By' The Big Brawl: Join The Fray 'Succeeded By' The Big Brawl: DC The Shredder (This is the 2003 TMNT series, approximately a year after the Battle Nexus, considering the connection with Usagi Yonjibo, it takes place around that same time in his story as well. For the Rurouni Kenshin universe, it takes place approximately a year after the anime, well before the OVAs.) In the depths of New York City, underground in a sewer, lies four badly beaten Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and their rat of a father, Master Splinter. "My sons, didn't I tell you not to attack Shredder first?" Master Splinter asked. "I tried to tell them Master Splinter, but they didn't want to listen." Said Leonardo, the turtle with the blue bandana. "Hey, it was all Ralph's idea." Michangelo pointed out, the turtle with the orange bandana. "Hey, you can't blame this all on me, you all followed me," said Ralphel, the turtle with the red bandana. "But you openly defied me Ralphel, and then put your brothers, as well as yourself, in harm's way," said Master Splinter. "You need some obedience training," Splinter added. "We tried to warn you," said Donatello, the turtle with the purple bandana. Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York City, back at the Foot Ninja Headquarters, a badly beaten man, who goes by Oraku-Saki was in his fighting armor, with his army of foot-ninja not too far off. "How could these turtles have bested me, I almost killed them. I severely damaged Donetello's leg, but they still escaped. I will find a way to rid myself of those turtles for good, then I can take over New York City, then the world." said the Shredder. "Master, there's this group of fighters in West City. Maybe they could be of some assistance." Said Karai. "You dare put your two sense in, girl, I am the deadliest assassin of all time, throughout time and space, with an indestructible armor made of the two hardest metals in the world, vibrainium, and adamantium, only found in the extremely secured country of Wakanda. I am The Shredder! I do not need help from these measly martial artists." Shredder claimed. "But, perhaps maybe they could do it peacefully, their leader, Goku, just likes a good fight. " Kirai suggested. "I, myself, have quite some history with West City, Japan. The legendary Crane and Turtle hermits, Master Roshi, and Master Shin were originally classmates of mine when I trained in the way of the Dragon, under Master Mutaito," Shredder stated. "I have learned the Dragon style, which spawned the turtle and crane style, I have mastered nearly every fighting technique in the world, known, and unknown, even the wushi finger hold. Bruce Wayne, the millionaire businessman, has even been a classmate of mine when I trained under Genkai. The prestigious master Shifu was also a classmate of mine, under Oogway." The Shredder announced. "You'd think, with all that training, surely you should be able to defeat four teenage turtles, what a joke." said a familiar voice from behind, it was Donnatello. He was standing there along with his three brothers, and also a splint on his leg. "The Turtles?! Impossible! Foot Ninja, destroy them!" Shredder ordered. Foot Ninja charged the turtles, Donatello used his staff and twirled in a circle knocking five out at once. Then he stood it up and used it to fling himself toward the Shredder in a kicking motion. As Donatello was flying toward the Shredder, he threw his claw in the air, and Donatello landed on them. "You escaped last time, but now you will die!" Said the Shredder, who stabbed his other claws into Donatello. "DONNY!" screamed his brother, Michaelangelo, the orange-clad turtle, as he fought his way through the Foot Ninja. "Donny! No!" said Leonardo, who wore the blue bandana. He used his katana and stabbed it into the chest of the one directly in front of him, then he jumped on top of the katana, and performed a split kick, knocking out both the ninjas on his sides. He then pulled it out and charged at the Shredder with both katanas. "LET HIM GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leonardo screamed as he jumped toward the Shredder and kicked him in his face. The kick landed with enough power to make The Shredder release his grip on Donatello, and send him flying into a pile of boxes in a nearby corner. Leonardo ran to his brother and caught him before he landed. Donatello was laying in his brother's arms, with six gashes in his chest from each of Shredder's claws. "Leo...This has to end. Don't... let him...hurt anyone else." Donatello requested, his last words before he died. "Donatello! No, he's...gone," said Leonardo as he dropped to knees, still holding his brother's corpse, and began to cry. "What?! No!" Raphael, the turtle in red said, as he pulled his commas out of two of the foot ninjas. and flipped to his brothers. "DONNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU SON OF A GUN." Raphael said as he charged toward the once again fully aware Shredder with his commas, swinging rapidly. Leonardo put his brother's body down and picked up his katanas, and turned toward the ensuing battle between Raphael and The Shredder. "Raphael, stop! You're fighting with rage. I understand you're mad, so am I, but if we fight him this way, he'll take all of us out. " Leonardo said as he himself picked a katana up and charged at his nemesis. The Shredder precisely evaded each and every attack from the both of them, making them strike the air continuously. Finally, he got tired and at the precise moment when Leonardo was attempting to strike from the left with his katana and Raphael from his right with his commas, he backstepped causing the brothers to impale each other with their weapons. Both gushing blood, they pulled each other's weapons out and exchanged them. "TOGETHER!" The remaining turtles screamed as Leo and Raphael charged at him together, and Michaelangelo, who had just defeated the last of the foot ninja, joined the fray with an overhead nunchuck assault. The Shredder grabbed Leonardo by the neck and threw him to the ground while snatching his katanas and Raphael's Sife's and impaling Raphael with them. Michaelangelo hit him though and knocked him unconscious with them. Michaelangelo caught Raphael, who was losing massive amounts of blood extremely quickly and rolled to Leonardo. After helping Leonardo up, Raphael grabbed on to Mikey and Leonardo picked up Donetello's body and staff and they exited. They made it to the lair just in time for Master Splinter to stop Leonardo and Raphael from losing any more blood, Leonardo was not in critical condition, but Raphael was. "The injuries are severe, it may take weeks to heal, now tell me, what happened?" Master Splinter asked, putting Donatello on a hot bed with two lit candles, a hot towel, and his bo staff. "Master Splinter, Donatello is dead. We attacked the Shredder, and he expected it. He caught Donatello before we could get to him and impaled him." Leonardo admitted. Team Up Time "Have you learned nothing from your previous battles? The Shredder is a master-mind assassin, samurai, ninja, and serial killer. The perfect package. Of course, he expected you to attack so soon after the last encounter. Fortunately, I know of other worlds where there's a chance of resurrection. Raphael, I know you can't do much in your condition, but try to assist Michangelo in finding allies, I will reach out to some friends to bring you to their worlds. Some have wishes, but you must do things to earn them. You can't go alone. We need a team, and we're short-handed with Donatello down, and Raphael being in no condition to fight, we may accompany you, perhaps just as spectators. " Master Splinter told his sons. "Michaelangelo, stay here, I will take Leonardo to Ladomio. Ladomio can help the worldly travel." Master Splinter ordered. He then stepped out of the underground apartment and started a familiar chant, the one that led him to the Battle Nexus last time. Just as before, the portal opened and he, as well as Leonardo, entered. Meanwhile, back at home, a conversation pursued. "Mikey, you know what this is?" Raphael asked, bandaged up on the couch. "It's like the fan favorite return of special guest in some of your comic books. That's what its comin to. You got to call Traximus for help. I'll find a way to help you eventually, you know I won't stay out of a fight. Call Traximus though. we need the help." Raphael informed his brother. Mikey reached out for his Triceraton friend on his communicator. "Traximus?" Michaelangelo asked. "Yes, Michaelangelo, how can I help you, my green companion?" Traximus asked. "We kinda need your help bro. You see, we're going into a war, and it's only me and Leonardo, because, you see, Raphael is hurt bad, and Donatello is, well, you know, dead." Michaelangelo hesitantly explained, trying to come to the realization that his brother is actually gone. "What?! One of my turtle allies have fallen?" Traximus asked, surprised. Raphael snatched the communicator from his brother. "Yeah and we need your help to get revenge and maybe bring him back, what do you say. I know you can't resist a good fight." Raphael said convincingly. "If there's a way, I'd be happy to oblige. I'll be right there." Traximus said as he got in his ship and set a course for Earth. Meanwhile, back with Leonardo and Master Splinter, they have just entered Ladomio's castle, and have approached Ladomio. "Splinter, and I see you've brought Leonardo. What can I do for this pleasant surprise? Ladomio asked, pleased to see his friend. "Ladomio sir, one of my brothers have fallen, and one of the others is severely injured, I only ask as a favor, please bring Miyamoto Usagi to this world, I must ask for his assistance." Leonardo requested. "It is done," said Ladomio. who banged the time scepter to the floor. All of a sudden Miyamoto Usagi appeared, along with Gennosuke, and a random ninja. Miyamoto dropped the ninja and seen his ally Leonardo with his father Splinter, and Ladomio. "Why have you summoned me Ladomio? Is something the matter? Leonardo, I am pleased to see you again." Miyamoto stated. "Miyamoto, I asked him to bring you here. Donatello has fallen, and Raphael is severely injured, all by the hands of the Shredder. Mikey and I are about to launch ourselves into bizarre worlds for a chance to revive Donny and put an end to Shredder's reign of terror once and for all. But the two of us can not do it alone. We require assistance, that's why I'm asking for yours. " Leonardo asked, extending his hand for Miyamoto to shake. Miyamoto, without hesitation, grabbed Leonardo's hand and shook it with a smirk. "As you once told me 'what are friends for?' Of course I will help do anything possible to bring Donetello back, as well as stop The Shredder once and for all, he's a nuisance in our world as well. I have bested him before and was on the brink of bringing him to his end, but out of honor, I let him live, a mistake I will not repeat." Miyamoto informed. While Miyamoto and Leonardo begin drawing their swords for a quick friendly exhibition for old times sake, Master Splinter again spoke the chant that opened the portal. When the portal opened again he stepped through. While Leonardo and Miyamoto were clashing with their swords, an evil, yet familiar presence, was lurking from the shadows. Ladomio's son, the ultimate ninja. "I see Leonardo has returned, and his skills have been quite enhanced since our last encounter when I was merged with the cursed Drakel. That Miyamoto Usagi is fierce as well, and he was a key factor in my defeat last time. I must rid of him, once he is gone, I can do away with Leonardo, I was close before, but Usagi stood in my way. His defeat is crucial in succeeding this time." The Ultimate Ninja said to himself. There was another dark presence who heard this nearby, he stepped out the shadows to reveal himself, it was Drakel, the crimson red dragon. "Revenge sounds sweet doesn't it?" Drakel asked as he put his hand on the ultimate ninja's shoulder. "Drakel, what do you want. I refuse to team up with you, that turned out poorly last time." The ultimate ninja reminded his former ally. "Alas, but this time, I'm not alone, I have a powerful ally, who, like you and me, also wants to destroy the turtles, and has taken one of them out," Drakel informed, before presenting The Shredder. "Join us, together we will destroy them, especially where they're going, I have allies of my own waiting for they're arrival." The Shredder informed The Ultimate Ninja. Back to Leonardo and Miyamoto's epic battle. "Formidable, your swordsmanship has vastly improved since the last time we squared off," Miyamoto told Leonardo with a smirk on his face as their blades clashed. "I see you haven't been slacking yourself Usagi." Leonardo responding trying to ward his opponent off. "But perhaps, not enough!" Miyamoto yelled as he flipped through the air swiping Leonardo's katana with the latter failing to realize immediately. He then brought both swords down on Leonardo and took him to the ground. "You've been defeated, ninja. Your ninja eye, you should've been able to catch that Leonardo." Miyamoto said, slightly concerned, as he handed his ally his weapon back and helped him up. "I admit defeat. I've fallen to an honorable warrior, as well as a comrade, there is absolutely no shame in that, but I agree with you, I know better than to watch the blade instead of the opponent's hand. Something just distracted me." Leonardo stated. "Perhaps, it is the downfall of your brother. Leonardo, mark my words. If there is a way to bring Donetello back, we will get it done, and no matter what, The Shredder will pay. I have an ally back in Feudal Japan that may be of some assistance, he was a manslayer back when Japan was war struck. He was the legendary Battousai Hiktoriki. He vanished for ten years, and reappeared as a wanderer, donning the name Himura Kenshin. He has taken down many powerful foes, trying to make the world a better place, so we do not constantly have to go to war, even if it means going to war himself to accomplish such a feat. He, along with his ally, Sanosuke Sagara, who at one point was part of the Sekihotai Army, the youngest member in fact, along with members of the Kamiya dojo, including assistant sensei Karou herself, have taken down even some of the most impossible threats together. I've been watching them from a distance, always ready to spring into action if they ever needed me, but they never did. They always found a way, so I just admired them from afar. In my observations of them, I learned the truth about the Sekihotai regime. It wasn't a false army who sold lies as most believe, but instead, they were lied to, in actuality. They were ordered by the recently overthrown government to tell the people that they could drop taxes, and when the government could not follow through, they blamed it on the Sekihotai and turned all the people against them. To my knowledge, they were all executed except for Sanosuke Sagara, who donned the name Zanza, meaning fighter for hire. After he began fighting for money, a couple of years passed, then he met Kenshin. Kenshin defeated him and persuaded him to join the quest to bring an era of peace, the same thing we are fighting for, Leonardo." Miyamoto explained. "If you never assisted them, then how have you become so friendly with them?" Leonardo asked. "Well, you see. They vanished a few years back, then they resurfaced during my initial battle against The Shredder, and aided me in warding the demon off. They said I can always rely on them for assistance in battle, if for the right cause." Miyamoto explained. "Well can you contact these two and ask for their assistance in bringing down The Shredder once and for all?" Leonardo requested. "No need, we were starting to wonder where our little watcher was." said a familiar voice, from behind. Leonardo and Miyamoto turned to see a man of tall and lean stature, slight build, and wild shock of spiky brown hair and intense brown eyes. Beside him was his relatively shorter comrade, with red hair in a ponytail, and a sword scar on his face. He donned a kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. "Of course we'll help, our jobs are to protect just as yours are my friends, taking down the Shredder together, I wouldn't want it any other way." Himura Kenshin spoke. Just then, a portal opened up, and coming from it was Michaelangelo, Traximus, and Master Splinter carrying a still extremely hurt Raphael on his shoulder. Raphael limped over to Leonardo. "Leo...win this...for Donny...if you lose...then we all lose," Raphael said to his brother before collapsing. Leonardo held his brother in his arms. "How do we get this world, Himoto Splinter?" Miyamoto asked politely. "You leave that to me," Ladomio spoke, as he banged his time scepter on the floor. "Enter my sons and fellow comrades, but beware, this world is not like our own. We don't know what we might encounter, so stay alert and be prepared for anything." Master Splinter explained. Leonardo then put Raphael on his shoulders and walked through, followed by Miyamoto and Michaelangelo, then Ginnosuke and Sanosuke Sagara. Himura Kenshin stopped before entering. "Himoto Splinter, if I may call you that. Mark my words, The Shredder will fall, even at the cost of my own life, and you will be reunited with your fallen son," said Himura Kenshin, just before entering. Before Master Splinter entered he turned to Ladomio and nodded his head. "Thank you, old friend." He said, acknowledging their long-standing friendship. With that, begins their travel to the multiversal tournament. To Find out how the turtles and their allies new old fare in other worlds, you must tune in to the cumulative installment of The Big Brawl, The Big Brawl: Coming Together. Category:Crossover Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction Category:TMNT Category:Usagi Yojimbo Category:Mirage Studios Category:Mirage Comics Category:Other Anime Category:Kenshin Category:Zanza Category:Sanosuke Sagara Category:Shredder Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Part Of A Series Category:Rurouni Kenshin